The Next Step
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Kano and Kido have been dating for a while, and Kido knew Kano wanted to do it. And to be honest, she wanted it to.


**Deceiver: A request on a pointless smut with Kano and Kido's first time. Christmas Present to Friend, no 2.**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**The Next Step**

~.~.~.~.~

When you date with someone you had a crush on for a long time, of course there would be desirable urges.

That was what Kano and Kido were experiencing, having known each other for so long and somehow ended up dating, there was the urge on wanting to do more. Kano was nice enough to keep his hands away and not hint on wanting more. He didn't even French kiss her. His consideration was really kind, but she knew that he wanted more no matter how gentle he's trying to be.

And to be honest, Kido wanted it to.

That was what she was trying to get at, late at night in the dark with Kano on her bed. It was a hot summer night, with just the two of them alone in the base since Mary wanted to have a slumber party with Momo, thus taking everyone with her. Instead of the usual clothes that covered up most of their bodies; they wore very light sleepwear. Kido was the most embarrassed, having so much of herself exposed in front of Kano, who for once showed what was really on his body without his Eyes on. They got into a deep enough relationship that he didn't mind her seeing his scars now, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. But thanks to him not using his Eyes in front of her anymore, now seeing his shocked face after she asked for it made it all worth it.

"Are you sure?" he asked for what seemed like a dozen times, but really it was his second. Kido rolled her eyes and went on her hands and knees, crawled up to him and gave a quick peek on his lips.

"I'm sure. Now can you hurry it up before I change my mind?"

An eyebrow was rose. "Aren't you impatient," he muttered lowly before bringing himself closer to her. Kido had to moved and lied back down on the bed to allow him to be on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, mesmerized, and Kano caressed her cheek. "Tell me when to stop, ok?"

He always considered the possibilities of hurting her, which she would admit, was actually sweet. "I will."

Nodding, they both began to kiss. Kano ran his hands over her arms gently, wanting to have a good feel of his girlfriend's skin. Kido herself just wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. The usual gentle kisses they shared slowly turned more passionate, and Kano ran his tongue over her lips. She shivered, opening her mouth slowly to allow him to enter, and he instantly ran his tongue all over inside her.

It was a strange feeling being kissed like this. Her tongue brushed against his a few times, and when she tried to kiss back, he teased her. Sounds that didn't sound like anything she would make made passed Kido's lips and swallowed by Kano, who urged her to make more of those sounds.

"Ka…no…" she tried to speak, but it was impossible with how much he put into this. He stared at her for a second, before going back into kissing her passionately. She whined, wanting him to listen and hit his chest with her fists. After a while, he pulled back, allowing Kido to glare at him while she tried to keep her blush down. "You're going way too fast."

He stared at him, his eyes glowing as if he just got slapped awake. He grinned. "Sorry, I just really wanted to see your reaction after our first French kiss," he snickered, although it seemed forced. Kido considered that he felt bad, so she didn't push it. Leaning in, the blond rested his forehead against hers "Well I liked it. You?"

Within a second, Kido's face went even redder, fist ready to punch. Kano braced himself, but it never came. Instead, there was a soft thud against his shoulder, with the green haired girl looking away.

"I...didn't say I don't like it..."

It took a while for Kano to understand, making him glad that he didn't go too far with his suddenness. Pulling away, Kano grinned at her happily. "Well, I'll just continue, okay?"

She pinched his cheeks. "S-l-o-w-l-y!"

Still grinning through his stretched face, he nodded. "Yeas. Yeas."

The girl huffed, settling down before slowly, timidly, brought herself closer and kissed Kano on the lips, trying what he did. It was slow, just like how she wanted. And they did it a few more times as they moved their mouths against each other, growing more confident. Kano's hands, for the first time, started to roam other places on her body. Moaning, Kido held onto him closer as he went for her hips, fingers tracing the hem of her pants and skin gently, nearly in a teasing manner. Pulling back, Kano pressed their foreheads together again, catching their breaths.

"Kido…" he whispered breathlessly. All Kido could do was stare at him as he continued with his touches. Holding onto him closer, Kano slipped one of his hands under her shirt. He stayed at her abdomen, caressing her smooth skin. She shuddered as he went higher, yet nodded for him to continue. She was then showered with light kisses along her cheek to her shoulder when he used his free hand to discover more of Kido's body. He didn't suck nor bite, he didn't find the need to. Kido belonged to him, like him to her; there was no need for markings on her flawless skin to show that. If there were any, only they could see it.

"Touch me," he whispered, making her tense. Kido considered how to do it, but she quickly went ahead and took off his shirt. Kano backed away from the sudden action, but Kido quickly followed, her fingers coming up to trace the scars and placed her lips on one of them.

"Like this?" she asked, her lips brushing against the skin. He was shivering, but didn't move.

"Yeah." They continued on running their hands across each other's bodies, wanting more of the attention and intimacy. Kano's hand found Kido's breast, surprised there was no bra in the way. His touch made her breath hitch when he held them firmly. Her hands held onto his wrists tightly as he began to massage them.

"Didn't know the tomboy Tsubomi-chan actually have some," Kano teased, tweaking an erect nipple and pleased to hear Kido's moan. "I actually thought you were flat chested."

"Sh-Shut up," Kido hissed weakly. While playing with them, Kano pulled her shirt off before tossing it aside with wherever his own shirt was. Now that they were both topless, Kano continued on, watching Kido's reactions carefully. Panting and holding onto his wrists tighter, Kido moaned every time he squeezed and pinched her. Moving closer and keeping eye contact on his girlfriend, Kano opened his mouth and sucked on one of them. Kido's small scream made him happy as he continued to play with them with his hands, teeth and tongue.

"K-Kano!" Kido managed to cry within the pleasure. "D-Don't bite-ah!"

A flick of his tongue silenced, but he stopped the biting anyway. Instead, he just lightly grazed her between his teeth. Kano looked up at her face; it was contorted as she tried to keep herself from making too much sound and she was close to tears from what he was doing to her. Giving it one final suck and making a loud popping sound when he let go, he whispered, "I want to hear you more," before he went to work with the other nipple.

Kido gasped and let out a whine. Since when was she this sensitive to these simple touches? Was it supposed to feel like this and want more? Kano's continuous touches were driving her mad and this was just foreplay. He knew where to touch, even the places that didn't seem to be relevant to pleasure someone.

Almost reducing her into a trembling mess, Kano gently pushed her back and laid her on the bed. He could see her form against the white bed sheet in the darkness. Seeing her shiver as she slowly recovered from his assaults, he reached out to stroke her face, watching her blink owlishly. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on her lips, his free hand coming down to hook onto her pants and panties.

"Continue?" the words came out of his mouth in a soft whisper. He patiently waited for Kido's response, which came as her timidly tugging at his pants.

"…off…"

Nodding, Kano removed the rest of their clothes, tossing them aside carelessly. Now fully nude, they stared at each other, a faint blush painted on their faces. Kido's hands came up to hide herself, but Kano held them down by the wrists. Hands on both sides of her head and straddling her, he said, "Don't hide. Let me look at you more."

It was tempting, but since Kano already showed that much of himself, Kido obliged and watched his eyes roam along her body. She didn't have much, small breasts and have a few muscles, nothing to amaze her boyfriend.

"Beautiful," she heard him whisper before he dived in to kiss her again, soon followed by kissing her skin. Kido wanted to hold him closer, but her hands couldn't budge against his firm hold. Breath hitching and body arching closer to him, she moaned when he gently sucked on a spot that drove her madder. A trail of kisses went from her shoulders to the collarbone, than to her chest (he gave a nipple a good suck to unwind Kido further and deliberately left the other out) before going lower and lower below her bellybutton. He let go of Kido's wrists to hold down her hips when she buckled up once. Just a bit closer and...

"K-Kano, wait..." the words startled him to immediately stop and pull back. Kido was starring at him with nervous eyes, swallowing a big gulp of air as she tried to remain calm. Before he could ask what was wrong, she whispered hastily, "Not your mouth. I don't want you to use it for...that."

Staring at her for a moment, he had to keep himself from laughing. Crawling back up to kiss her, Kano reached between them and placed his hand on Kido's smooth thigh. She squirmed at the intimacy, her legs closing up but he whispered, "Don't be shy. Show me."

She panted nervously, but did it. With no time to waste, Kano teased Kido by gently caressing her thighs, up and down, inching closer to her special place. Every touch just made her lose a bit of herself and whine for him to just get on with it. She didn't like the teasing foreplay.

"Getting eager, are you?" he whispered in a husky tone and suddenly slipped a single finger into her. It made the green haired girl let out a surprised squeak before she slapped a hand over her mouth, keeping herself from uttering another. She could feel every twitch and nudge he made, and it made her want more. By chance, she saw Kano's erection between them, twitching once in a while. The thought of something bigger filling her, so much compared to the lone finger inside her, made her groan.

"There's more," she heard him say before she felt another one went into her. She winced at being stretched further and instinctly tightened around him. It hurt a little, but it was bearable.

She couldn't keep herself from squirming underneath him, his actions to her body made a foreign feeling grow inside her belly. He thrust here and there, rubbing the fleshy walls and hitting different places. And to make Kido stop holding back and let out more of her cute sounds, Kano latched his lips onto one of her nipples again.

"Ah!" she screamed as he mercilessly teased her, enjoying how he drew out all her sweet moans. She didn't have the will to stop him and her hands acted on its own accord and hold him closer, as if begging for him to continue. He had absolute control over her body now as it moved with the fingers inside her, wanting to get more of that amazing friction. Kano glanced up at her between his work, watching Kido's aroused face flushed in bright red as she stared back between gasps and pants.

Suddenly, she let out a particularly loud cry, surprising them both. A hand came up and clamped shut on Kido's lips, because she did not know what just happened. But it seemed Kano did know, because he was smirking and slipped one more finger in, making Kido whimper at being stretch further. He leaned up closer to her ear and whispered, "I found it."

There was no time for her to ask what he meant, because the next think she knew, Kano started thrusting his fingers into her and hit the spot that made her scream, making her scream and cry loudly again. The feeling Kano was giving her grew so fast that it made her want more, yet she couldn't say it. Her words were lost and turned into babbles. Her body rocked with Kano's fingers, her fingers clutching the sheets below her and toes curled in delight. She couldn't think straight at all, only too focused on the feeling and that want for Kano to continue.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered hotly into her ear. Kido whined at feeling his breath caressing her skin. "It must be because seeing you like this makes me want to join you very soon."

The suggestion was her undoing. For one split second Kido tensed and let a shrill cry, so loud and high that neither her nor Kano could believe she made such a sound. Back arched off the bed, toes and fingers digging into the bed sheets, she came, hard. She tightened around Kano's fingers but he was still able to thrust in and out of her, prolonging the orgasm that racked through her entire being until she finally fell back onto the bed in exhaustion.

Panting, Kido tried to gather herself again. It felt like she was just sent into the higher planes and dropped down into utter bliss. She heard Kano murmuring something into her ear and showering her with kisses, but she was too preoccupied at the moment. Just then…that was…she groaned and rolled onto her side, the warm blush grew on her face while mumbling more incoherent words. She could hear Kano calling her name but she wouldn't respond to him. When he tried to turn her back towards him, she covered her face. "Kido? What's wrong?"

She mumbled out something. "…rassing…"

"Huh?"

She glared at him through her fingers, showing off a bright scarlet eye. "That was embarrassing! Stupid Kano!"

He was smacked across the cheek, stunning the blond for a second before he cracked into a smile and dived in to kiss her. Kido made a muffled squeak and swatted at his arms a few times, but he had her pinned down good and his assault on her lips kept her mouth shut.

"I take that I did a pretty good job in making Tsubomi-chan cum?" he smirked when he pulled back.

"Sh-Shush!" she hit his arm again. All she got was a laugh and more kisses. They were chaste, given here and there while Kano became all giddy.

"So, I can continue, Tsubomi?"

"Who said you can call me by mghf!"

"Eh, but we already came this far, so it's okay now, right?" he kissed her again. "And I would really like it if you call me Shuuya too."

"What? There's no…mghf!"

"C'mon. Shuu-ya. I've waited this long so I can just do this all night."

She knew he was bluffing, but he wouldn't give her the time to even make a comeback unless she gave him what he wanted or command him to stop. Truthfully, she didn't want him to stop here. She was thirsting for more of what Kano did to her and this just didn't satisfy her. She was losing badly too.

_Ah, what the hell._

"Stu…pid!" she managed to say between the kiss and glared at him. Still seeing him have a teasing smile on his face, Kido finally muttered, while glaring, "Stupid…Shuuya…"

She got another peck on the lips. "Better." And he got off the bed in one swift move. Kido, surprised, quickly got up but she was pushed back. "I need to get something first, so wait here." And he used his Eyes to make himself look like he was dressed and left.

She stared after him for a moment, before lying back down and sighed. She was given time to mentally prepare for what was going to happen next, but the idea of it still seemed unreal. Kano just did that to her, with only his fingers, and it felt too wonderful to imagine it would get better. She moaned, curling up into a small ball and felt her cum leaking out. Something bigger was going to go inside her and that idea alone made her feel hot and nervous again.

Right after that, Kano back into her room, his Eyes off and was holding up a small square packet in hand. Kido glanced at it, freezing on the spot at what it was. "Since…since when did you have that?!" she couldn't help but squawk in embarrassment as he climbed back onto bed.

Kano laughed as he began to rip the packet of condom open. "Well, as much as I love to cum inside you, I don't want you to get pregnant on our first time." At that Kido punched him in the gut for talking so casually. Wincing from the blow, Kano went on and slipped the protection over his erection. "I have to take some responsibility since we're really doing it."

"How nice of you to have consideration on having unsafe sex," she retorted in sarcasm before Kano leaned forward to kiss her again. After a few seconds though, she pulled back. "Haven't you kissed me enough already?"

The grin on Kano grew a bit larger. "Nope. Why? Can't I be happy to finally have sex with you?"

"You could have just told me yourself, though," Kido said before Kano gently kissed her and pushed her back to the bed again. They stayed like that for a while, before the blond pulled back and started kissing her neck again as she began to caress his scar filled skin. After a few minutes, he pulled back; a hand came up and rubbed her cheek affectionately. Leaning into it, she heard him say, "Tsubomi, I'm going in now."

At first she felt nervous, but she quickly calmed down, her hand coming up to hold his hand on her cheek. "Go ahead."

For a second, she didn't feel anything. But then there was something hot and hard nudging between her legs. Her breath hitched, eyes closed shut at what was going to happen next. Her hand was grasping onto Kano's tightly, but she could still feel his thumb rubbing her cheek when a stray tear fell. He was pushing against her with a bit more force, and suddenly she felt a part of him inside her. She gasped, a slight cry escaping her. Kano, however, didn't continue to go in, instead he pulled out, taking a second, and pushed back into her, this time deeper. Kido had to hold her breath at the strange feeling of not only being spread wider by Kano, but also how she could feel his heat inside her growing more unbelievably hotter. They were both gasping, Kano holding back as much as he could as he continued. It didn't really hurt, and she didn't want him to stop. Not now.

"I'm in," she heard him breathed above her, trying hard to not to just ram into her. She just nodded, urging him to move.

He was gentle when he started. They grunted and moaned to the feeling, staring at each other. Kido had her hands desperately cling onto Kano, and he was gasping and losing control. He was going faster, with more force, and Kido moaned louder each time he went back in.

"Shuu…ya…" she whined, crying.

"How does…it feel?" he only managed to say. But she couldn't answer him and say she wanted more, it was too much for her. Kano leaned in closer, but then Kido cried out louder. He paused, pulling back to see Kido trembling below him from ecstasy. Before she could say anything, he thrust back into her, harder than before.

"Ah! N-No! Not there!" she screamed desperately, her nails clawing down Kano's back but he wouldn't listen.

"Doesn't it feel good…here…?"

"I-It does b-but ah!"

"Then it's alright." Kido could only cry out more as Kano continued to assault her. She couldn't stop him, not like she wanted it to stop anyway. It was just so much. The friction was better than the fingers, and he was so much more forceful with him ramming inside her. And the way he stared at her, eyes only on her, as if she was the only person that mattered. She wanted that attention.

"M-More…!" she found herself beg, and she only had a second to be surprised before Kano got more intense. Kido screamed and held onto Kano more tightly, who did the same. She could feel how hot their bodies were, drenched in sweat, and how Kano panted beside her ear.

"Shuu…ya…please…" she didn't know what she was asking for. She wanted something but her mind was too preoccupied with this moment. He pulled back to stare at her, and when Kido saw his face, he pulled him down for a fierce kiss, hoping to find something in it. He returned it eagerly, his tongue slipping in and she did the same.

It was so hard to breathe but she didn't want to pull away. He seemed to be feeling the same and she could tell he was just as close. He was getting hotter, bigger even, and the thought of him cumming together with her was just…

"I-I can't…" she mumbled against his lips, staring into his eyes pleadingly. She was at her limit, almost toppling over the edge even. He nodded, bringing her impossibly closer.

"With me…?"

Kido smiled and nodded, and together, they came. Kido's body tensed so badly that it twitched to the orgasm as she screamed once last time, loudly. Kano chocked on his breath and hissed when he felt her squeezing everything he had in him. They couldn't move. They couldn't think. They just felt their climax together when it came crushing down on them like a huge tidal wave and drowning them under the embrace.

Collapsing from the high, Kano took a minute to recover from his orgasm, before he pulled out of Kido. The girl groaned at feeling the fluids leaking out from her when he got his deflated dick out and took the condom off. Even though he left her to dispose it for a few seconds, she didn't like it at all and instantly felt vulnerable from how numb her body was. But when she heard him whispering her name and cuddle her, she sighed happily. Voice too hoarse to speak, she looked up at him, and felt his hand ran through her long hair. "Tired…?"

Very. She wanted to say, but just settled on snuggling up closer. Tilting her chin up, Kido saw him flash a wide smile before kissing her. She moaned as she kissed back, and was able to drape an arm around him. It was softer compared to the one they just have, like the final touch to what they just shared and the feelings they have together. Separating with a pop, Kido settled for placing her head at the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Tsubomi."

"Hmm…good night…"

With that settled, and bringing themselves closer than before tonight, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
